La víspera de Navidad
by ArminUchiha
Summary: One-Shot. Navidad, una época de paz, armonía pero también de Amor y Amistad. Donde por su puesto todo es Hermoso y perfecto, desde las casas adornadas hasta la comida casera. Y esta vez la peculiar pareja formada por Sai e Ino tendrán un plan para que esta noche sera inolvidable para su amiga pelirosa y un chico pelinegro.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Autor/es: Luis Lopez.  
Género: Romance, Friendship.  
Clasificación: +13  
Advertencias: -  
Resumen: Navidad, una época de paz, armonía pero también de Amor y Amistad. Donde por su puesto todo es Hermoso y perfecto, desde las casas adornadas hasta la comida casera. Y esta vez la peculiar pareja formada por Sai e Ino tendrán un plan para que esta noche sera inolvidable para su amiga pelirosa y un chico pelinegro._**

**Capitulo Único; La víspera de Navidad.**

Era víspera de Navidad en Konoha. No podía evitar sentirme emocionada. Todos los habitantes de Konoha se encontraban mas felices que de costumbre, la alegría y la paz se podían apreciar en el aire y le hacía bien a todos. Las luces navideñas inundaban a todas las calles haciendo un muy buen par con la nieve que cubría toda la hermosa aldea.

Siempre me gustó la navidad, pero algo me decía que esta sería la mejor navidad de mi vida. Era la primera Navidad en la cual el equipo 7 estaría de nuevo junto, Eso me ponía muy feliz.  
Tsunade-Sama, la Hokage, organizó una cena especial en el cual nos invitó a unos cuantos shinobis.

Todo el mundo esperabá ansiosos a que llegara la noche, sería la primera navidad en la cual por ordenes de la Godaime coloquen un gran Árbol navideño sobre la torre Hokage, todo era hermoso y perfecto.

—Sakura, Sakura..— Me llamaba la chica a lado de mi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.— Exclamé un poco espantada, en serio, Ino me asustaba a veces.

—Debemos ir a comprar ropa, frentona.— Al terminar su oración me dio un leve golpe en la frente. —¿O no quieres verte bella para Sasuke-kun esta noche?.— Me dijo con un tono burlón a la cual yo me sonroje un poco.

—Sasuke tal vez regreso a la aldea, pero sigue siendo el mismo.— solté un suspiro de resignación. —Ni siquiera volteara a verme.— Dije mirando hacia la ventana para después agachar la mirada

—Ni pienses en llorar, frentona!.— Me grito demandante. —Sasuke-kun será tuyo esta noche, tenlo por seguro.— Me guiño un ojo, me puse roja al analizar lo que dijo, eso fue muy extremo.

—¿Como lo sabes?.— Pregunte ingenua arqueando una ceja.

—Tengo un cómplice.— Sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Bien, Vayámonos Sakura.— Me tomó del brazo y corrió conmigo con tan solo darme tiempo para tomar mi bolso.

* * *

Navidad… Una época en la cual todos están con sus familias, amigos y son felices. Pero, ¿Qué hace un chico sin familia o amigos en esta temporada?  
No había sentido tanta nostalgia en las ultimas navidades, pero en esa… estando ahí en Konoha… me traía recuerdos. Tal vez fue mala idea regresar a la aldea.

—Sasuke.—Llamó cierto pelinegro que para ser sincero no me caía para nada bien.

—¿Qué quieres?.— Deje salir seguido de un suspiro que mostraba mi molestia.

—Me gustaría hablar de Sakura… contigo.— Fue directo al grano y ni siquiera pude percibir emoción alguna en sus palabras.

—No tengo de que hablar sobre ella.— Le dije aun si mirarle el rostro. —Y menos contigo.— Finalice con un tono frió mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados.

Sentí como el se sentó al lado de la banca en la cual yo estaba, volteé a verlo con enfado a lo cual el solo me regalo una amplia sonrisa… Apuesto a que era falsa.

—Ella te ama.— Escuche esas palabras y la sangre me hirvió, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Ella me odia.— Le dije en seco antes de que él pudiera decir algo más. Este chico era el peor de todos, siempre metiéndose en donde nadie le llama.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?.— Me pregunto realmente confundido, ¿Es que en verdad él no sabía nada? ¿o es solo que quería sacarme de quicio?

—Yo…— Apreté mis puños, cerré fuertemente mis ojos, la culpa me comenzó a invadir. —Yo intenté matarla…— Finalice totalmente derrotado, era inútil seguir escondiendo la culpa que sentía cada vez que la miraba. —Eso es algo que ella no me perdonará jamás y yo tampoco me perdonaré por hacerlo.— Le dije ya más serio y tranquilo, debía mantener mi mente fría ante este chico.

—Solo discúlpate con ella, lo hiciste con esa chica Karin, ¿no?.— Me dijo aconsejándome, me sentía extraño… nunca creí recibir consejos y menos de alguien como él. Pero era cierto, con Karin me pude disculpar sin problema alguno.

—Es diferente, a Karin la apreció pero a Sakura…—Hice una gran pausa, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. —A Sakura la amo.— Le confesé a aquel chico el sentimiento que tanto tiempo negué, que tanto tiempo escondí, que tanto tiempo creí que podía matar… Me equivoque, la distancia solo hizo que se hicieran más fuerte esas ganas de querer estar con ella y abrazarla a cada momento.

* * *

Ya era la gran noche, faltaban escasos minutos para que la anunciada Navidad se hiciese presente. Las personas alegres platicaban entre si mismas, otras comían como si no hubiese un mañana y pocas otras bailaban.

—Me siento orgullosa de todo esto.— Me dijo Tsunade-sama, en verdad hasta ella se divertía en esta noche. Su mirada era alegre y a diferencia de otros días no estaba bebiendo. Eso era una prueba de que la Hokage no es ninguna alcohólica, o por lo menos no todo el tiempo.

—Esto es muy parecido a lo que mi tío Dan quería, Toda la aldea en perfecta armonía.— Mencionó la mujer de cabellos negros con un cerdito en sus brazos el cual también estaba feliz. Pude percibir la tristeza que representaban esas palabras, sin embargo la mujer seguía con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de poder compartir esta noche con ustedes.— Les dije a Tsunade-sama y a Shizune-san las cuales eran como una familia para mí. Estaba terriblemente orgullosa de ellas.

—Pero hay alguien mas con quien también deberías estar.— Me miró mi maestra con una sonrisa picara, la cual no entendía en es instante.

—Mis padres están fuera de la aldea, usted lo sabe.— Le recordé confundida

—Lady Tsunade se refería a cierto pelinegro de por allá.— Comentó Shizune con la misma mirada que Tsunade, Ya con esto supe a quien se referían y me sonroje un poco. ¿Hoy era el día de molestarme, o que? Aun que era cierto, no había visto a Sasuke-kun en todo el día. Ya se parecía a Kakashi-sensei llegando siempre tarde.

—Sakura!.— Grito Ino corriendo hacia mí, o más bien intentando correr con esos tacones que traía. —Sasuke-kun te está buscando.— Comentó al momento en que llegó conmigo.

—¿Sasuke-kun?.— Pregunté confundida y tartamudeando un poco.

—¡Vamos!— Me tomo del brazo y corrió jalandome, creo que ya era costumbre que Ino me jaloneara por todas partes. Ino solo dibujaba una sonrisita traviesa en su rostro.

—Ino, suéltame, puedo caminar sola.— Me daba un poco de pena, todo mundo nos miraban como bichos raros.

—De acuerdo.— Me soltó, pero antes de que pudiera sentirme satisfecha me empujó.

Comencé a tropezar dando pequeños brinquillos por donde pasaba hasta que por fin me pude detener, levante mi rostro y mire que alguien estaba parado frente a mi.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?.— pregunté incrédula al verle el rostro, sin duda era Sasuke. El solo estiro su mano en la cual traía un vaso de ponche que inmediatamente me ofreció. —Gracias.— Le dije tomando el vaso

—T-te vez bien…—Me alago mientras volteaba su cara hacia otro lado, sin duda Sasuke se había sonrojado. Amaba cuando se ponía así.

—Gra-Gracias.— Le dije nerviosa y con un sonrojo igual al que él tenía.

—Sakura.— Escuche que dijo y después soltó un leve suspiro. —¿Recuerdas aquel día en el puente cuando luche contra Danzou?.— Dijo aparentemente serio como siempre.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?.— dije en broma, la cual al parecer no le causo ni un poco de gracia, mire como apretaba sus puños fuertemente, fue ahí cuando comencé a preocuparme.

—Sakura… Yo quiero pedirte per...— Cuando empecé a escuchar esas palabras mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, hice lo primero que mi corazón me dijo y coloque mi dedo en su boca silenciándolo justo en el momento preciso.

—Ya te perdone hace mucho tiempo, Sasuke.— Le dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla.

—Sakura… Te amo.— Noo podía creer lo que había escuchado. Esta era la frase mas hermosa que toda mi vida esperé escuchar ¿Acaso estaba soñando?.

—Yo te amo mas Sasuke.— en ese momento el acercó su rostro al mío, posando sus labios sobre los míos.

Torpemente me empezó a besar, sus labios parecían danzar con los míos, fue algo único. Pensé en intensificar el beso, pero a Sasuke no le hubiese gustado llamar mucho la atención. Poco a poco nos separamos y hacerlo miré que Sasuke tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, no una de medio lado como siempre, esta vez era completa y sincera.

—Feliz Navidad Sakura.— Me susurró el chico que estaba frente a mí, al parecer ya habían dado las 12 campanadas mientras nosotros teníamos nuestra charla. Y creo que finalmente Ino y Sai lograron su objetivo.

—Feliz Navidad Sasuke, Te amo.— Le dije como una chica locamente enamorada, ya que eso es lo que era, una chica loca de amor por Uchiha Sasuke.

_Navidad, una época en la cual todo es paz y armonía. Donde el amor y la amistad predomina sobre todo... Y en ocasiones, con ayuda de tus amigos, los sueños se vuelven verdaderos, así como el mío._

The End.

* * *

**_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia._**

**_Feliz Navidad a todos (? :p  
Okno xd_**


End file.
